


Little Fall of Rain

by Savvylicious



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: AGONIZING PAIN, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pain, Trigger Warning: Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvylicious/pseuds/Savvylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What have you done?"</p><p>The question was quiet, almost threatening, yet the voice that spoke was heavy and raw with anticipation. Something touched his cheek, then moved down to his neck, most likely to check for a pulse. Zack couldn’t help but feel like he knew whomever was beside him, and now trying to hold back the blood that seeped from him like wet ink on paper. A hand curled around the small of his neck, attempting to lift him but stopping upon hearing his low rumble of amusement.</p><p>It was so obvious he was dying, yet this person was hovering, trying to save him. Morbid of him, Zack knew, to laugh at such a thing as grim as his own death, but at the moment he was far beyond being worried for his own sanity. Dull cerulean eyes forced their way open, heavy with the knowledge of the inevitable, and focused on the figure above them.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Sephiroth.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Fall of Rain

"What have you done?"

The question was quiet, almost threatening, yet the voice that spoke was heavy and raw with anticipation. Something touched his cheek, then moved down to his neck, most likely to check for a pulse. Zack couldn’t help but feel like he knew whomever was beside him, and now trying to hold back the blood that seeped from him like wet ink on paper. A hand curled around the small of his neck, attempting to lift him but stopping upon hearing his low rumble of amusement.

It was so obvious he was dying, yet this person was hovering, trying to save him. Morbid of him, Zack knew, to laugh at such a thing as grim as his own death, but at the moment he was far beyond being worried for his own sanity. Dull cerulean eyes forced their way open, heavy with the knowledge of the inevitable, and focused on the figure above them.

_Sephiroth._

Now that was a surprise. Zack almost laughed again, but winced and choked on a stream of blood instead.

He almost laughed again for it was his fault. Even from the beginning. Had he not seen Sephiroth on the television as a child, he would’ve never left his village with his silly dream. Had Sephiroth not refused the missions that were given to him, Zack would never have had to suffer the unbearable guilt of having to murder his own mentor. Had Sephiroth not have flipped his lid at Nibelheim, he would not have become one of Hojo’s pet projects, only to escape and end up here on this mountain. His mind screamed hatred and contempt at his former General, and there was an intense flash of white across his vision as the rage he felt attempted to give itself physical form in a rush of adrenaline. His body however, was far too drained to do anything more than twitch. The limp fingers around the Buster stayed as they were, and Zack knew there was no point. Besides, had he not come to Midgar with hopes of being a hero, he would have never gotten to live the relatively wonderful life he’d had. He would have married a country girl and had a couple of kids, just like every other boy in Gongaga. Instead, he’d learned about dreams, and honor. Gotten to protect those in need. Made friends that he hoped never would forget him. Guess there were both the good and the bad to all of this. Bemusedly, he offered Sephiroth a lazy smile. A shadow compared to one of his true grins, but there nonetheless.

"What have I done…?" He rasped, tongue heavy in his mouth. "What have _you_ done.”

Silence.

Zack chuffed, and the hands on him tightened.

"Don’t **worry** ,” he mumbled, as mockingly as he could, as he was far beyond believing his once adored idol held any bit of concern for him. “”M'too far gone to feel ‘nythin’ more.”

_Too far gone to remember why I was mad at you, and the world. Why I was runnin’ in the first place…_

"I like the rain…" he croaked with a voice that either hardly believed was his own. "S’washin everythin’ ‘way…"

_Washing away all the blood and tears. All my pain. Don’t even think I care anymore._

Sephiroth was eerily quiet, not a trait he was unused too, but there was something that flashed in those mercury eyes that made Zack feel odd. He wasn’t sure if he should be sad, or worried, or maybe he was just feeling too much and couldn’t decide on one emotion to focus on. He had a fleeting thought that maybe the Silver was having a similar kind of trouble.

"She’s in the rain y’know…" he rambled, blinking rapidly as the drops from the sky pelted his face relentlessly. Sephiroth moved an inch and the torrent lessened. "And Angeal’s in the sky…" It was nonsense, but he continued. "Figured…. Figured Genesis was like… The sun… an’ you were the moon." A quiet sigh of content left him, and his eyes threatened to drift close. "Y’guys were my whole world y’know." The hands tightened some more, and Zack probably imagined Sephiroth’s trembling. Or perhaps it was himself, though he’d stopped being cold a little while ago. 

“Thought I was gonna be alone…. But here you are….” His next drowsy blink left his eyes half closed, faintly reminiscent of the lazy looks he used to have back then, daydreaming about one thing or another.

"M’tired," Zack whispered, "But I know… I know if I close my eyes… They won’t open again." Certainly the silvernet wouldn’t have moved to cradle him, so he figured he must have turned his head into Sephiroth’s chest, though how he got up far enough or at all remained a mystery.

"Is it weak…? To be… To be scared of dying?" He imagined fingers in his hair, smoothing his dripping spikes down and pushing back the sopping locks that clung stubbornly to his forehead.

"You’ve…. nothing to fear now," was Sephiroth’s stilted murmur.

"That’s good… ‘Cause I was terrified… But now it’s kinda… kinda calm." His eyes fluttered and Zack sucked in a long breath that was awfully final, but Sephiroth tugged on his hair in a manner that beseeched him to stay, even for just a moment more. He forced himself to take a breath, then another, and another, until the process had become involuntary again. Cracking his eyes open proved to be difficult, but not impossible, as he was eager to see why the other had pulled for his consciousness.

Sephiroth looked conflicted, as if he wanted to say something but couldn’t. He’d never been particularly good at reading people when he was exhausted, but Zack saw the emotion churning behind those slitted eyes. There was simply too much to be said, and it was far too late for words now.

"S’ok…. Not mad… Not anymore…" the boy would have raised an arm to give his General’s shoulder a comforting squeeze on account of how forlorn he looked, but it was hard enough to keep his eyes open and lips moving. He turned his face and pressed into Sephiroth’s chest just a smidge more, his eyes sliding shut.

"Think she’ll like this rain…?" he mumbled, breathing in his last. "It’ll… Make those flowers…"


End file.
